


Dream Catcher

by IceboundStar



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Chakotay asks you about your dream catcher. Just a short drabble.Chakotay x Reader friendship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of it's characters or plot.

Walking into your quarters, you dropped down on the nearest chair with a sigh. You had just been on a six-hour long shift in engineering, and decided to go to bed early. You yawned again, and was just about to fall asleep when your door beeped.

“What now..?”

Grudgingly you got up off your chair, and walked to the door while covering your mouth as you yawned. You pushed a button on the panel at the side of the door, and it opened to reveal Chakotay.

“Commander? Can I help you?” you said straightening your posture and uniform.

“As you were Lieutenant,” he said handing you a data pad. Looking over it quickly revealed a problem in the ships communications system.

“This is why I couldn't call you.”

“I see. Right, give me a minute and I'll get right on it,” you yawned. You walked back into your quarters to fetch your com badge, and came back to see Chakotay looking above your bed with curiosity.

“You have a dream catcher?” he asked. You automatically looked back towards your bed, where you saw your dream catcher turning slowly due to the motion of the ship. It's centre piece was a white wolf in front of a full moon, and the feathers that hung from it were brown.

“I replicated it when I first came on board,” you said with a smile. “I had one just like this when I was about ten years old. My mother gave me it when I was having nightmares, and they stopped after I started sleeping with it. I couldn't bring the old one with me, so this was the next best thing I could think of.”

“It's the first one I've seen in a long time, and a very nice one too.”

You nodded and walked out into the hallway, the door shutting behind you. You both started walking towards the turbo lift together. 

“Speaking of which commander, I'd like to ask you something if that's alright?”

“Of course.”

Stopping at the lift, you turned to face him.

“I've always been interested in native American spirit guides, and I have wondered what animal my guide is. Would you help me find out?”

“I'd be happy to, come to my quarters at 12:00 hours tomorrow. We'll see if we can find out.”

“Thank you sir,” you said with a smile.


End file.
